RP
by Pyro Wanderer
Summary: This is a story my friends Melody, Kinokima and I wrote. i can't exactly describe it....srry....
1. Chapter 1

The snow drifted slowly to the ground. The forest was cold and appeared to be desolate. The five, one girl and four guys, roamed the land, looking for something or someone. "Why the hell are we supposed to find this creep again."

"I wouldn't talk bad about her when you're in here, Yusuke." The girl said. "What she is allows her to hear every word spoken in her territory."

"Didn't answer my question, Botan." Yusuke shot back. "Kurama, you tell me why we need to find her. And I don't want to hear what you have to say about this, Kuwabara."

"Koenma didn't say." was his reply.

"She's not even here, is she?" Kuwabara asked. He was answered by a scream. "What the hell was that?"

A figure took its form from the shadows. "Your worst nightmare…death." the voice was cold and echoed through their bodies. Slowly, it lifted the pitch black hood that hid its face. Botan gasped in fear.

Its skin was white as the snow that fell, dark red/black circles lay resting under its eyes, which were such a pale blue they looked white as well. The lips were as black as night.

"What exactly do you want?" Botan asked.

"Your souls." it whispered venomously, and started to attack. Caught of guard, the four boys weren't ready to defend. But a voice echoed through the area.

"Back off, Death." it ordered. A new figure appeared, landing in front of the group. Death paid no mind to the new comer, a girl it seemed.

"Stay out of my way, wolf!" he ordered. "They're my dinner since you're too strong for me to devour!"

"Not in this lifetime." the girl replied. "Kinokima!" A dark grey, black and white wolf appeared and hit the thing called death broadside. When it received a nod from the girl it ran off toward the east. 


	2. Chapter 2

Death stumbled to the left and the girl saw her chance. "Menacing claw!" she called out her attack. Long snow white claws appeared on her hands, and she lashed out.

She hit her target, but still managed to get bitten by Death's sword, which was tainted black. The girl backed down, but her attack had injured Death's side badly. Eight deep claws marks had ripped through the cloth and torn the skin. Blood poured from the wounds.

"Damn you!" Death glared at the girl. He rushed forward and tried to bite but only succeeded in pulling the hood off his opponent's head.

Black hair cascaded down the girl's back, about mid-back length. ""Nice try, but no go. You won't taint me so easily." She stanced. "You either leave, or I'll send another menacing claw."

Death growled, but shimmied away into the darkness. The girl gripped her right arm, where sword had met skin. "Damnit all," she growled in pain. "there's blood everywhere. She should change her hunting season." Which in the case the first part was true.

The purity of the snow had been tainted black from Death and red from the girl. She turned to meet the group. Her eyes were glowing a silver blue for a moment, but they slowly faded into a deep sapphire blue.

"Why isn't-" she started. "never mind. I'm Kiyohshi. Follow me." she started to walk off in the eastern direction. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama started to follow. Kurama turned back to the last boy.

"Aren't you coming, Hiei?" he asked.

"Sure," Hiei replied. "I was just thinking about something." They headed off toward the group, who had stopped to wait for them, a red trail following Kiyohshi.

"Stay here. If anything or anyone tries to speak to you, ignore them and come in. Melody!" Kiyohshi called as she entered. A trail of deep red blood had warmed and melted some of the snow, but Kiyohshi didn't seem worried.

"Kiyohshi, did you find them?" a girl with pink hair and magenta eyes questioned.

"Just barely in time," Kiyohshi told her. "Death attempted to make a meal out of them. Is Kinokima back yet?"

"Yes, but-" Melody started, but stopped and squealed when she noticed Kiyohshi's wound. "He got you! Ohhhh, this is bad. Kima-chan!"

"What?" Another voice asked. A Girl with short brown/black hair appeared. Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara entered because of Melody's sudden noise.

"Death got her! Death wounded her! Oh no…oh no…oh no…This isn't good at all."

"Kiyohshi, How bad did she get you and which tool?" the newest girl asked Kiyohshi.

"About three inches…and he used his sword." Kiyohshi replied. "You got back in record time from this battle I bet, huh Kinokima?" 


End file.
